Tu promesa
by Arya de Kinomoto
Summary: Porque ahora ya no me siento sola. Tú, con una hermosa promesa has llenado el vacío que había en mí. One shot


**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la genial mente de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Y pues la trama si es mia :)**

* * *

><p><strong>TU PROMESA.<strong>

La noche hacía acto de presencia cubriendo con su fino manto hasta el más recóndito espacio del lugar que la había visto crecer, nunca había visto aquel precioso palacio al que llamaba hogar de la forma que lo hacía en ese momento.

Después de tantos años de lucha la paz finalmente reinaba en Tokio de Cristal y por más esfuerzos que aquella chica de mirada escarlata y largos cabellos de hermoso color rosa hacía, no lograba divisar en su mente un recuerdo, una imagen semejante a la que se levantaba frente a sus ojos en ese momento.

Sus ojos dejaban escapar mil emociones ante tan impresionante escenario; la luna, aquel astro que custodiaba todos sus secretos, se encontraba justo frente a sus ojos. La sentía tan cercana que creía posible tocarla con sus propias manos, estaba ahí, con aquel magnífico brillo e indudable grandeza que lograba trasladarla a aquel lugar de ensueño del cual su madre le había hablado desde su más tierna infancia.

Era sin duda el escenario más perfecto que había presenciado sin embargo, en su corazón sabía que faltaba algo puesto que pesar de disfrutar de maravillosos momentos junto a su amada familia y sus queridas amigas, no podía evitar sentir un atisbo de soledad.

-¿Por qué? -pensaba ella sin apartar su mirada de la luna mientras se sentaba en el suave banquillo rosa que se hallaba junto a su enorme ventana.

Pocos minutos después, la joven yacía dormida en aquel lugar tan acostumbrado a su presencia. De pronto el brillo en la luna se hizo más intenso e inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujó en el fino rostro de la chica.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, hallándose a sí misma en aquel bosque en el que solía jugar en su infancia, un rayo intenso de luz hizo acto de presencia en medio de aquellos enormes árboles cuyas hojas se desprendían y se precipitaban, en un lento vaivén, hacia el suelo.<br>Sin dudarlo, la joven de mirada escarlata partió siguiendo aquel imponente brillo que minutos más tarde permitió conocer su lugar de origen.

Estaba ahí parada en aquel claro del bosque, frente a un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas que dibujaban el bello reflejo de la luna la cual en lo alto del cielo brillaba con gran fulgor, acompañada de aquellas resplandecientes estrellas que otorgaban un aspecto místico y celestial a aquel lugar sin embargo, a pesar de la belleza que irradiaba aquel sitio, su atención se hallaba centrada únicamente en un joven de blancos cabellos que yacía de pie en medio del majestuoso lago.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Las palabras se abrieron paso entre los labios de la joven sin que esta pudiera evitarlo.  
>Lentamente el joven giró su rostro permitiendo a la joven perderse en aquella preciosa mirada ámbar que originó en ella un inmenso sentimiento de tranquilidad. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sonrisa que fue replicada por aquel joven de nivea piel quién de pronto empezó a avanzar en dirección a ella.<p>

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de la chica al ver que aquel hermoso joven se postraba ante ella, sonrojo que se intensificó en el momento en que él tomo su mano plantando en ella un delicado beso.

-Te estaba esperando, pequeña dama.

La joven quedó perpleja ante la respuesta del chico. La esperaba a ella y ella aún no sabía quién era él, aun así al tenerlo en frente no podía evitar sentirse feliz, no sabía por qué pero estar con él le daba la sensación de qué aquel solitario espacio en su corazón ya nunca más estaría vacío.  
>Lentamente tomó la mano del joven y mientras este se ponía de pie le dedicaba otra de sus dulces sonrisas.<p>

-Disculpa, pero aún no me respondes la pregunta que te hice -mencionó sin apartar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos -aunque tengo la leve sensación de que nos hemos visto en otra parte -dijo ella cuando ya se hallaba frente a frente con su interlocutor.

Al oír lo mencionado por la princesa, el joven tendió su mano de la cual surgió una luz que, segundos después, se transformó en una esfera de cristal que entrega con una sonrisa a la joven frente a él.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Al decir esas palabras él joven se convirtió en un hermoso unicornio alado de impecable color blanco en cuyos ojos se hace imposible no divisar un atisbo de dulzura hacia la princesa.

-Te esperaré, Helios.

Al escucharse decir eso la pequeña dama se sorprendió de sí misma, no sabía por qué lo había llamado de esa manera pero en su corazón ese era el nombre que resonaba en cada rincón.

-Siempre te esperaré.

Los ojos de la joven se cerraron mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, aquella que la había acompañado todo ese tiempo y que sentía que jamás la abandonaría. Aquel sentimiento de dicha siempre estaría con ella; esperando pacientemente el momento en que se volvería a encontrar con ese joven que había logrado despertar mil emociones en su alma solitaria.

* * *

><p>La joven abrió los ojos lentamente mientras un largo suspiro brotaba de su ser. Hace más de un mes que había tenido ese hermoso sueño y, a pesar de todo este tiempo, ella aún guardaba en su corazón la esperanza de que aquel joven de hermosa mirada ámbar cumpliría su promesa.<p>

Se hallaba sentada en el enorme jardín de su palacio contemplando alegremente los retoños de esas rosas rojas que tanto amaba su madre; pensando en lo bellas que serían cuando el tiempo les permitiese abrir sus capullos y conocer la delicia del suave roce de los rayos solares sobre sus finos y delicados pétalos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro, esa sonrisa que no la había abandonado desde aquella noche que despertó en los brazos de su padre con ese curioso objeto en sus delicadas manos.

_**Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente al sentir aquel calor tan familiar rodeando su cuerpo encontrándose, como lo esperaba, con la dulce miada oceánica del hombre al que más había amado en su vida, su padre.**_

_**Al hallarse finalmente sobre su cómoda cama notó que tanto su padre como su madre, quien estaba sentada en aquel lugar en el que ella descansaba minutos antes, desviaban su mirada de sus rostros y la posaban en ella fijándola en un punto específico.**_

_**Ella siguió con sus ojos la misma dirección notando así, que en sus manos, sostenía aquella esfera brillante que le había entregado el joven de su sueño.**_

_**-Él es real –susurró mientras sus labios se curvaban en una radiante sonrisa –es real.**_

_**La joven se incorporó rápidamente abrazando a su padre. Al separarse un poco fijo su mirada en la de su progenitor quien, en ese momento, la tenía fija en su madre.**_

_**Pudo descubrir en sus bellos ojos zafiro aquella expresión con la que había lidiado desde su cumpleaños numero dieciséis cuando concedió una delicada pieza de baile al hijo mayor de la guardiana de Mercurio. Aquella expresión de la que tanto ella, como su madre se habían burlado en secreto.**_

_**Su sonrisa se hizo aún más extensa, lo había comprendido al fin. Su padre estaba celoso.**_

_**-Veo que ya ha llegado el momento.**_

_**Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su madre tuvieron la virtud de hacer que la joven princesa abandonara el letargo en el que se había sumergido momentos antes. Un pensamiento se apoderó de su mente haciendo que la joven, confusa, mirara fijamente a su madre "ella lo sabe".**_

_**-¿A-a qué te refieres, madre? -dijo con nerviosismo la pequeña dama.**_

_**La hermosa mujer de dorada cabellera caminó hasta posarse junto a su amada hija.**_

_**-Mi pequeña dama –dijo con un suave tono de voz –es claro que no sabes de que se trata puesto que esos recuerdos ya no te corresponden; sin embargo, tu corazón ya conoce su destino y tú debes permitirte seguir ese camino. Al final de este, encontrarás lo que más anhelas.**_

_**Una risa escapó de los labios de ambas mujeres al escuchar el leve bufido del hombre de oscuros cabellos que aún se hallaba a su lado.**_

_**La joven de mirada escarlata se despidió de sus padres con un fuerte abrazo. Las estrellas aún brillaban en el cielo indicando que el nuevo día todavía no daba inicio.**_

Sus cabellos rosas danzaban con las suaves olas del viento, se sentía feliz al recordar las palabras de su madre.

-Mi corazón conoce su destino –dijo en un susurro mientras iniciaba su andar –debo permitirme seguir ese camino.

La joven empezó a apresurar sus pasos hasta hallarse corriendo en ese hermoso bosque en el que tantas veces se había perdido en sus sueños.

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con aquel oscuro y hermoso manto repleto de diminutas esferas brillantes y, en todo su centro, se alzaba con majestuosidad aquel pálido astro que tanto adoraba.

No supo en qué momento se había hecho de noche.

Pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

Su corazón insistía en que debía seguir avanzando y así lo hizo hasta, finalmente, llegar a aquel claro del bosque donde por primera vez se había sentido completamente plena; donde por primera vez había visto esos hermosos ojos ámbar mirarla y llenarla de aquel cálido sentimiento que no la había abandonado desde entonces.

Al posar su mirada sobre el lago y notar aquella ausencia, una lagrima escapó de sus ojos y se deslizó en caída eterna por su suave mejilla; sin embargo, la calidez de su ser no lograba abandonarla, ella jamás permitiría que eso sucediera.

Porque tenía fe en esa promesa.

Lentamente y sin saber por qué lo hacía, estiró sus brazos en dirección al lago y de sus manos brotó aquella luminosa esfera que él le había entregado.

Una dulce sonrisa se posó en sus labios al sentir un leve y tibio roce sobre su hombro. Sus ojos se cerraron permitiendo que aquel contacto fuese mucho más intenso.

-Al final de mi camino –dijo la joven en un susurro y con sus ojos aún cerrados –encontré lo que más anhelo.

La joven giró suavemente mientras abría sus ojos, permitiéndole a estos impregnarse de aquella hermosa visión. De repente sintió que toda su sangre se apoderaba de su rostro ante tan radiante sonrisa; pero no le importó, pues ante ella tenía aquella mirada que guardaría en cada rincón de su memoria y que se apoderaría por completo de su corazón.

Ahí estaba él, ese joven de brillantes cabellos blancos y dorada mirada quien, con solo una promesa, había conseguido darle sentido a su vida, aquel joven que ahora tendría a su lado y esperaba que nunca se apartara de él.

Porque a él su corazón lo había elegido y no le cabía duda de que aquella fuera su más sabia decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola aquí otra vez yo haciendo otras cosas en lugar de las que debería hacer :)<strong>

**En esta ocasión vengo con este pequeño one shot de mi pareja favorita de este anime que vi cuando aún era inocente ¬¬ y que me enseño muchas, muchísimas cosas...**

**Espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.**

**Ah, por cierto, feliz San Valentín para todos aquellos que estén en una nube de chocolate el día de hoy XD**

**Bueno mis amados lectores no siendo más me despido con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro no sin antes recordarles que si tienen alguna duda, opinión, sugerencia, tomatazos, papas bombas, saluditos, lo que sea, me las den a conocer por medio de un review que como he dicho antes, no quita mucho tiempo y si hacen autoras muy, muy felices ;)**

**Nos leemos.**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
